Let It Burn
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Alors Saruhiko enfile son uniforme bleu, mets ses bracelets violets – et glisse ses poignards rouges dans ses manches. Dans les couloirs, les voix se taisent sur son passage. Il n'y fait plus attention, ne dis bonjour a personne – et c'est bien, comme ça. Fushimi fait partie du clan bleu, désormais – et il s'y habituera. Bientôt." Pour le défi Fic en musique avec Let It Burn, Red.


Hellooow ! Me revoilà avec un OS sur Fushimi Saruhiko situé pendant le chapitre 4 de Days of Blue. (Ce chapitre a tellement tué mes feels.)

**Disclaimer** : K Project appartient a GoRa & GoHands.

**Personnages** : Fushimi Saruhiko. Un peuuuuu d'Akiyama Himori, et de Yata Misaki.

**Rating** : K+

J'ai écrit cet OS pour le défi "Fics en musique" sur le forum Fairies Fans, et la chanson que m'a donnée **Bymeha** est **Let It Burn** de** Red**. (A écouter en lisant, si possible, hihi.)

Merci a Bymeha d'amour et a Melody05 que j'aime, héhé.

Et bien sûr, spécial dédicace à UsagiOneeChan, la fangirl de Fushimi la moins discrète de la planète (Je sais bien que la prof d'SVT ne voit rien, mais tout de même, je ramènerais plus jamais de chapitres de Days of Blue en cours)

Vouala vouala, bonne lecture ! 8D

* * *

**Let It Burn**

Fushimi ouvre un oeil.

La lumière frappe son visage de plein fouet – il faudra qu'il se souvienne de fermer les volets, la nuit prochaine.

Ses yeux ne s'ouvrent plus sur un poster familier. Les murs de la chambre qui l'entourent sont d'un blanc aveuglant. Fushimi ne referme pas les yeux, ne retourne pas s'enfouir sous les draps – il cherche ses lunettes à tâtons, s'étire et se lève.

Il ne perdra pas de temps à paresser dans son lit en comptant les minutes qu'il lui reste avant d'être en retard, il n'enfilera pas les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main – et il ne secouera plus Misaki pour qu'il se lève.

Fushimi se débarrasse de ses vêtements et entre dans la cabine de douche. Le robinet ne grince pas, l'eau n'est pas seulement tiède – elle est même brûlante. Il ne baisse pas la température, ses cheveux se collent à son front, il ferme les yeux.

Il s'y habituera. Il vivra avec cette brûlure – il laissera brûler tant qu'il y a encore quelque chose a consumer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les cendres de ce qu'il était.

Saruhiko ferme le robinet, ouvre les yeux, et chasse la vapeur d'eau d'un geste agacé. Le miroir est embué, mais il la voit tout de même.

Elle se découpe, floue, dans la surface réfléchissante. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Fushimi passe son index sur la forme rouge que les brûlures n'ont pas effacée.

Elle sera toujours là quand il se lèvera, il sentira toujours la peau calcinée sous ses doigts – mais ça finira par cesser de le brûler.

Bientôt.

Son uniforme est posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il enfile sa chemise parfaitement repassée sans une pensée pour ses anciens t shirts informes, enfile son manteau bleu, remonte la fermeture éclair de ses bottes.

Il s'y habituera, à cet uniforme bleu, à ces vêtements près du corps qui lui collent à la peau comme une nouvelle armure forgée dans l'indifférence.

Ses bracelets ne sont pas bleus. Ils sont violets. Ce violet n'est pas un mélange du rouge qu'il était avant, et du bleu qu'il est devenu, ni même le souvenir de son ancien clan. Ils sont violets parce que personne d'autre ne porte de violet, dans ce clan, parce qu'il n'est pas comme eux, qu'il ne veut pas être comme eux – qu'il ne sera jamais comme eux.

Parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été rouge, ce garçon a lunettes qui s'asseyait au fond du bar, écrasé derrière les rires et les accolades chaleureuses des autres. De même qu'il n'est pas encore tout a fait bleu, ce jeune homme brûlé au regard froid comme la glace et au coeur de granit morcelé.

Fushimi est un soldat de fer qu'on aurait tenté en vain de peinturlurer de rouge – et qui s'était jeté dans un brasier bleu.

Alors il se bat – pour quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose de grand. Ca ressemble un peu à un prétexte mais ça lui va. Scepter 4, les bleus – tout l'opposé de ce qu'il était.

Saruhiko travaille. Il écrit ses rapports et s'abîme les yeux sur l'écran bleuté de son ordinateur, arrête des criminels et ne fait pas attention aux autres.

Il ne discutera pas avec ses collègues, ne participeras pas à leur jeux stupides – parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas, qu'ils ne l'intéressent pas. Parce qu'il ne s'intéressera plus jamais a personne.

Il n'a plus personne avec qui se battre, plus personne à protéger – plus personne, plus jamais.

Saruhiko est seul, ne compte plus que sur lui même- et il s'y habituera. Bientôt.

Fushimi est le numéro trois, en somme. Pas assez proche du roi pour être constamment sous sa surveillance, mais assez loin des autres pour ne pas avoir a les fréquenter.

Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi Reisi Munakata le laisse agir comme il l'entend, pourquoi il a enrôlé un ancien membre d'Homra dans son clan – et il s'en moque sûrement, au fond. Fushimi n'a jamais pu comprendre et encore moins supporter les rois.

Alors Saruhiko enfile son uniforme bleu, mets ses bracelets violets – et glisse ses poignards rouges dans ses manches.

Dans les couloirs, les voix se taisent sur son passage. Il n'y fait plus attention, ne dis bonjour a personne – et c'est bien, comme ça.

Fushimi fait partie du clan bleu, désormais – et il s'y habituera. Bientôt.

* * *

-Fushimi, ta main !

De la vapeur d'eau s'élève de la tasse qu'il a trop remplie sans faire attention, perdu dans ses pensées. L'eau brûlante déborde de la soucoupe et déborde sur le carrelage. Ses doigts sont douloureux mais il ne réagit pas. Il esquisse une grimace et cherche une serviette pour essuyer le plan de travail inondé.

Himori ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il l'empoigne par le bras jusqu'à l'évier et place la main du brun sous l'eau glacée.

Fushimi gémit et manque de se dégager. Mais le contact de l'eau froide n'est pas désagréable. Amer et difficile à accepter – un peu comme toutes les brûlures qu'il n'a pas voulu soigner.

-Combien de temps est-ce que tu comptais la laisser brûler ?

Saruhiko se dégage et tourne le dos à son subordonné pour qu'il ne le voie pas esquisser un drôle de sourire.

Combien de temps est-ce qu'il se laissera brûler ?

Le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il s'y habitue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder sa marque sans sentir les fragments de son coeur de pierre se serrer.

Combien de temps est-ce qu'il jouera ce jeu de la haine avec Misaki ?

Il n'a pas la réponse à cette question – et il n'en veux pas. Il ne parlera pas. Plus jamais. Et Misaki ne verra pas. Fushimi sourit.

-Qui sait.

Il sait pas vraiment pourquoi il sourit, il n'y a pas de quoi rire – il s'est juste rendu compte que cette brûlure là ne peut pas être refroidie. Qu'il est trop tard pour la refroidir.

Himori se demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de son supérieur. Il ne lui demandera rien – parce que Fushimi ne répondra pas, qu'il s'en ira sur une réplique sèche. Et qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour l'empêcher de se laisser brûler par son passé.

Il n'a pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, Himori. Il regarde juste Fushimi avec un soupir inaudible et essuie le plan de travail.

Mais l'espace d'une seconde, il se retourne et voit Fushimi effleure sa marque, et la souffrance prendre le dessus dans ses yeux bleus. Pendant une seconde, Saruhiko a laissé tomber son masque.

A cet instant, Himori n'a aucune idée de ce que son supérieur a vécu, de ce qui l'a rendu froid au point de regarder sa main fumer sans réagir – mais il finira par savoir ce que Fushimi n'a jamais dit a personne, il finira par savoir déchiffrer ses soupirs et ses regards lointains - et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, il pourra l'empêcher de brûler.

* * *

Et voilà ! Parce qu'Himori a réchauffé mon coeur de fangirl AkiFushi dans ce chapitre, hihi. M'en voulez pas, ce pairing je pourrais jamais l'abandonner (même si l'Akiyama/Benzai c'est la vie)

Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine, j'espère 8D

**_Aeliheart974_**


End file.
